Héroes
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Alternative Universe] [Rey x ?] El Senador Hux grito en contra de aquellas locas propuestas y una vez más, la historia quería repetir. No. Todos aquellos que habían conocido la amargura de la guerra no querían repetir ninguna historia. Los verdaderos héroes no siempre llevaban capa o un sable láser.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora por si un queso:**

 _Esto es un LightSide AU: No hubo Primera Orden y se intenta crear una Nueva República. Rey es padawan de Luke Skywalker._

* * *

\- Senador Hux, no se altere, por favor

\- ¿Cómo no quiere que me alerte, general Organa? Usted mejor que yo sabe que todo lo que se ha hablado hoy en la cámara ha sido el inicio de un descenso a errores del pasado.

\- Bren, no lo tomes con la general. Esto se solucionará pacíficamente

\- Tenía entendido que los jedis no os metíais en estos asuntos, mi querida Rey-dijo con una sonrisa más tranquilo el senador. Se sentó en el sillón cruzando las piernas. Rey aun no entendía porque seguía usando su uniforme militar- Organa, usted mejor que nadie sabe que tenemos que pararle los pies al senado con semejante orden. No podemos hacer obligatoria un porcentaje de armas mínimo en cada sistema si algunos ni siquiera son afines a la república por estar demasiado lejos. Solo imagine que pasaría si esas armas caen en manos equivocadas

\- Pero tenía entendido que la reunión de hoy era por el asunto del comercio entre sistemas...

\- Y el comercio de armas es uno de los puntos más fuertes, es más, el principal- Explicó Hux. Era muy normal que una padawan como Rey no supiera de cosas tan técnicas y políticas, ni él terminaba de conocerlas todas- El primer punto de siete y hemos tenido que hacer pausa hasta la tarde porque los representantes de Geonosis, Kamino y yo nos hemos puesto a discutir a turnos. No se puede razonar con insectos...

\- Por que quieran seguir haciendo androides de asalto y armas no son insectos...

\- Rey, que los habitantes de Geonosis son insectoides- le susurro Organa para risa de Bren Hux. A veces la chica era demasiado inocente

\- Avisad al maestro Skywalker que todo pinta muy mal. Llevamos años intentando reconstruir las bases de la real democracia y lo único que hemos hecho ha sido limpiar el imperio y discutir de armas-dijo muy negativo mientras se ponía de pie- Si los representantes te escucharan, general, toda la idea de La Resistencia, cambiarían de idea

Desde el día que se pusieron en contacto Bren y Leia, él había insistido que ella retomara la vida política a nombre de la resistencia. Pero, como a todo el mundo, ella les dijo que no iba a volver y la resistencia no era una herramienta para una República que, a pesar de tiempo, seguía sin estar completa.

\- Senador Hux, no puedo volver al mundo de la política y sabe que hay sistemas que todavía creen en el imperio por los beneficios que no están dispuestos a renunciar. Y los jedis tienen asuntos mayores que ver como representantes discuten.

\- Venga, Bren, con senadores como tu seguro que se puede llegar a un acuerdo- intentó animar Rey

\- Ahora nos vamos al templo- Leia se dio cuenta de la hora y la necesitaban en la propia reunión de la Resistencia- Senador Hux, un placer haber hablado contigo

\- Ten cuidado en nuestra ausencia, Bren

\- Para lo que necesiten, aquí tienen un aliado- le dio la mano a la general y solo agacho la cabeza con Rey a modo de saludo- Que la fuerza este con ustedes

Ellas fueron directas al hangar donde esperaban C-3PO, Han Solo y Chewbacca. Rey no tardó en abrazar al wookie antes de subir al Halcón de y despegar al templo. Leia mostró su preocupación a Han, quien le pregunto a ver si había hablado con más senadores a parte de Hux. Ella dijo que algunos, muy pocos, pero tenía más confianza en él por ser uno de los más activos en ayudar a la Resistencia y preguntó por su hijo, a lo que Han solo dijo "esta con R2 cobrando". Rey no prestó atención, pues ya tendría una conversación muy similar con su maestro y no dejaba de pensar en todo el estudio que tenía atrasado y lo preciosa que se veía la galaxia sin destructores imperiales.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que fue recogida en Jakku a manos de Skywalker y la hizo su aprendiz por puro favor hacia su difunta familia. Ella en un principio se negó, pero Luke llegó a ser como un padre para ella. Además, había conocido a gente maravillosa como Leia, Chewbacca, Han, su hijo Ben, el piloto Dameron, el senador Hux y una interminable lista. A diferencia de algunos padawan del templo, ella quería ir despacio para poder entender bien todas las mecánicas. No quería dejarse llevar por las malas sensaciones y emociones. No lo hacia por miedo, era movida por algo más fuerte e indescriptible de lo que solo sabía decir "luz". Aun estaba descubriendo la gran galaxia que tenía delante, con tantas cosas que en un simple desierto ella no hubiera conocido desde los grandes bosques a los rascacielos y lo que escondía cada civilización. Algunos compañeros no entendía como ella quería aprender y descubrir todo lo que había, a lo que ella solo les decía "vive solo en el desierto".

\- Ya hay sistemas que han empezado a bloquear porque están tardando demasiado en crear esa nueva "Constitución"- el maestro se veía realmente consternado sentado en el centro en una de las sillas principales de la sala del consejo. Escuchar las novedades de su padawan lo habían sorprendido. Al estar todos tan ocupados en la reconstrucción y búsqueda, se encontraba solo con su aprendiz y los iniciados.- Sin duda, el miedo en la galaxia a una nueva guerra es palpable

\- Maestro, ¿Los sith...?

\- Ni lo digas- interrumpió su maestro la pregunta, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros- esto está interrumpiendo demasiado adiestramiento, mi joven aprendiz, y no me gusta que estés tan cerca del mundo político.

\- Pero Bren...el senador Hux- se corrigió de inmediato- es un buen amigo. No solo mira por su sistema, también por la resistencia. Y la Resistencia sigue...

\- Coge este sobre y entrégalo a Ben Solo- el maestro volvió a interrumpirla, pues sabía de sobra que era lo que la situación - Será el único que pueda convencer a la general de lo que le pido- Rey asintió y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto antes de dar media vuelta. Quiso ocultar la emoción que le daba pilotar la nave para ir a ver a sus amigos de la resistencia- Y Rey, vuelve pronto para perfeccionar esos muros mentales y seguir con tus reflejos.

Avergonzada, salió de la sala a cumplir con la tarea que Luke Skywalker le había encomendado.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Al final hice este Lightside AU y no se cuanto vaya a durar. Seguro que me la paso bien escribiendo esto, va a ser divertido. Al ser un lightside, he puesto a Hux (el nombre de "Bren" es por el "Brendol" de su padre. Es lo que tiene que no tenga/sepa su nombre) de senador y a Phasma ya la veréis en el próximo capítulo._

 _Si alguien pregunta quien sera el "?" de Rey x ?, la verdad, ni yo lo se. Es más, voy a usar un generador de sorteos para que escoja entre Ben, Hux, Poe, Finn, Jessika y Phasma (no pongo a BB-8 porque ya todo el mundo ama a BB-8. Se hace querer, es amor puro)._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


	2. Chapter 2

A diferencia de lo que muchos creían, La Resistencia tenía una base central o "madre" oculto, mientras que el resto estaba esparcido por el universo en complejas redes y sectores. Lo que estaba visible era lo que querían que uno viera. Decidieron tomar ese camino al ver como habían pasado filtraciones de topos, movilizaciones en un tiempo casi imposible y demás cosas que afectaban demasiado al normal funcionamiento. La General Leia Organa junto con el almirante Ackbar y hombres de confianza se esforzaron en crear una red al ver como empezaba a fallar esa restauración de república que tanto esperaban. El tiempo estaba demostrando como la galaxia aun los necesitaba, a pesar que la propia república contara con aquellas tropas.

La capitana Phasma sabía bien que aquellas tropas de la república se iban a levantar de la indignación ante el gran desorden que había delante. Creía firmemente en la república, pero no creía en que los senadores estuvieran haciendo algo realmente. Era demasiado tiempo en la espalda. Por algo estaba ahí, sirviendo lealmente con sus compañeros en ese sector tan cercano que tenían de Coruscant.

\- ¡Nova!- gritaron su nombre. Le molestaba mucho si alguien lo hacía, pues no le gustaba su nombre, pero a ella se lo permitía.-¿No tienes frío, Nova?- Aquello iba por verla con una camiseta de tirantes manchada

\- Rey, no me gusta que grites mi nombre. Para ellos soy o capitana o Phasma- le recordó mientras le cogía un botellín- ¿Qué haces en este sector?

\- Buscaba a Ben Solo, pensé que iba a estar aquí con su madre, digo, la general Organa. Pero no están ninguno de los dos. El almirante me ha dicho que espere un poco, que vendrán ahora. Así que vengo a visitar a mis mejores amigos pilotos y BB-8

\- Gracias por la visita entonces- sonrió Phasma, para sorpresa y alegría de Rey

\- ¡Rey!- gritó Jessica entrando en la conversación de pleno- Tienes que ver las nuevas placas que va a traer Ben Solo. Son magnificas. Mi capitana- Saludó al darse cuenta de su presencia- Aun tenemos que hablar de aquella explosión...

\- ¿Qué explosión, chicas?- Preguntó Rey, poniéndose nerviosa

\- Pava, después hablamos de tu indiscreción- le dijo bastante seria- Durante un aterrizaje una de nuestras naves explotó con un civil a bordo. Por las pruebas, ese detonante ya debía estar dentro de la nave hasta que, remotamente, lo activaron. Creemos que hay un topo otra vez

\- ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

\- Porque nos notificaron que, el que iba dentro, era un doble y la red traspasó el caso a la red más cercana- Phasma cruzo los brazos, indignada- Los muy cabrones no avisaron que nos estaban usando

\- Nunca pensé que escucharía decir eso a Nova Phasma- se rio Jessica sin medir las consecuencias

\- Jesicca Pava, durante la cena vas a limpiar la cocina por tu comentario- Rey tuvo que taparse la boca para que Jessica no viera su inminente risa.

\- ¡Bebe!- gritó Rey al ver como el droide rodaba hacía ella. No tardó en abrazarla con sumo cariño. Escucho unos insultos de alguien que conocía muy bien- No lo llames droide estúpido, tonto Dameron

\- Capitana Phasma, Jessica- saludo a sus compañeras.- Tu- señaló a Rey- me has quitado el cariño de mi droide. ¡Se ha ido mientras estaba con la nave!

\- ¿No estarías cambiándole de nuevo piezas sin consentimiento?

\- Tranquila, Capitana, se lo que hago

\- Lo mismo dijo cuando estrelló aquellas 4 naves- comentó en alto Jessica

Rey vio aquello aguantando la risa al lado de su droide favorito. Poe miró mal a su compañera y la capitana se llevó la mano a la frente, algo cansada de esas escenas. Para nadie era un misterio que Nova disfrutaba de paz y silencio al lado de su X-Wing, pero ese día nadie se lo estaban dado. La conversación fue muy animada entre los tres donde Poe Dameron intentó defender sus cambios "ilegales" ante la capitana y Jessika, quien le decía que cambiar las placas era mejor que cambiar compresores. Rey casi se había olvidado de su cometido si no fuera por la intromisión de una unidad droide R2 alertando de la llegada de la nave de Leia. Se levantó de su sitio y siguió al droide después de despedirse de sus tres pilotos favoritos.

\- Tengo algo para ti- fue lo primero que le dijo cuando vio que pisaba tierra firme solo

\- ¿Un hola es mucho pedir, padawan?

\- Hola- saludó algo borde- Tengo algo para ti

\- Dime que es algo más que tu preciosa presencia, Reineta

\- Una carta del maestro Skywalker-le dio la carta y vio la mueca de desagrado que hizo el joven Solo mientras la guardaba en el interior de su chaleco. Rey hizo ademán de irse sin despedirse, a lo que Ben la agarró del brazo-¡Ben!

\- Venga, Rey, ¿Sigues molesta por los...?

\- ¡Casi me devoraron, capullo!- elevó la voz. No se acordaba del nombre de aquellos seres, pero se acordaba a la perfección de como casi acababa en el estomago de uno de ellos por la imprudencia del sobrino de su maestro. Él empezó a reír, haciendo que ella lo golpeara fuerte en el brazo- Te la tengo jurada, Solo

* * *

 _Si habéis visto "Guardianes de la Galaxia", sabéis de donde he sacado el nombre de "Nova" (también por el significado en si)_


	3. Chapter 3

El maestro Skywalker se mostró decepcionado por la actitud infantil que había cogido su padawan respecto a su sobrino Ben Solo. Ella intentó excusarse con lo que ocurrió cuando estuvieron juntos en aquella misión de contrabando, pero no fue suficiente y la mandó meditar. Rey accedió sin rechistar.

\- Tienes que afinar tus sentidos y no resentimiento, dejarte llevar por la paz y no discutir con Ben- le recordó cuando termino su tarea- cada vez te será más difícil pero lo harás

\- Maestro, ¿Cual es la siguiente tarea?- pregunto ella bastante impaciente

\- Mejoraras los reflejos en la sala de entrenamiento y luego iremos al senado. Al final si me han llamado.

Rey no terminaba de comprender si eso era realmente malo, pues era un tema que no había profundizado en su vida. Por lo poco que entendía, tendría que hablar delante de todos los senadores y ayudar en la vía política, podría coger más permisos de búsqueda de sensibles a la fuerza y abrir mentes que se negaban a creer las palabras de su amigo Bren Hux. Como su hermana Leia Organa se negaba a representar a La Resistencia en aquellos salones para que no se volviera herramienta de la Nueva República, ellos dos irían solos.

\- A veces te distraes demasiado, mi aprendiz- recriminó el maestro Skywalker- Recuerda que estamos en un asunto que requiere tu total concentración. No pienses ni en tu amigo el senador

\- Si maestro

En todo momento estuvo al lado del maestro, callada, observando cada movimiento que hiciera sin pestañear. Aprendiendo de cada movimiento que realizaba, se percato que ella misma se mostraba nerviosa, por lo que intento relajarse. Saludo con la mano al senador Hux quien agacho la cabeza serio antes de seguir su camino. En medio, el canciller temporal escogido por los habitantes de Coruscant dio paso al tema.

\- Los jedi no tendrían que entrar en el mundo de la política - recalco con rabia uno de los senadores que Rey no conocía

\- Solo pedimos las aberturas de esos sistemas que se niegan a abrirnos las puertas- dijo con toda la tranquilidad el maestro- hay que encontrar a sensibles a la fuerza para enseñarle los caminos

\- El tema de la apertura es el menor de los problemas- habló el senador de Naboo- hay que seguir con el tema del comercio, por lo que propongo hacer de inmediato la votación

Ante una aplastante mayoría, se voto a favor de las aperturas para la futura orden jedi (no era difícil de adivinar el porque del no de la minoría) y tanto el maestro como su padawan tuvieron que ver las grandes discusiones por las armas hasta el receso. Solo entonces Rey pudo ver a su amigo en acción. Hux seguía en las mismas, pero con más apoyos que la vez anterior seguramente por las charlas con algún miembro importante de la resistencia como la Capitana Phasma.

\- La militarización es un retroceso en las negociaciones para consensuar esta nueva constitución- reiteraba una vez más, para rabia de los senadores cuyos sistemas dependían de la fabricación de armas- Por lo que propongo que se deshagan un 45% de las fabricas existentes

\- ¡Usted está loco, senador Hux! Le recordamos que es hijo del difunto Brendol Hux, quien sirvió fielmente al Imperio y sabrá que es la destrucción de la base económica de, como mínimo, 4 lugares, sería la ruina y pase a una rebelión que no podríamos contener. ¿Quiere una república dirigida por militarizados?

\- Y como hijo suyo se que tiene muchas subvenciones por crear tantas armas y buscarlas mejores para ejércitos que a día de hoy solo son necesarios en los bordes donde el poder de la capital es menor a modo de limpieza de los restos del antiguo imperio. La guerra ya ha acabado, y en la democracia no hay lugar para tantas armas. Ni para usarlos contra posibles futuros separatistas. ¡La palabra es mayor arma que una pistola!

\- Con tantos resentidos, ¿cree que es prudente deshacer el ejercito?- Preguntó el senador de Kamino, que estaba mucho más tranquilo. Para nadie era un misterio que aquellos fueron los clonadores que crearon aquel gran ejercito- Sin un brazo armado, no habría forma de luchar contra separatistas o aquellos que fueron afines a la época del imperio. La reducción de fabricas a ese porcentaje es demasiado, senador Hux, por lo que la propuesta de Kamino es la división y sectorización del plano galáctico para mayor control de la republica en la economía.

\- Eso significaría acabar con el control de los virreyes del comercio y volver a un control similar al del imperio- se quejó el mismo virrey de comercio

Para Rey era muy aburrido escuchar todo lo que tenía que ver con la política, pero le encantaba escuchar a su amigo decidido en buscar la paz por donde fuera, capaz de enfrentarse con todos los participantes de la cámara a pesar de recordarle quien fue su padre. También estaba la rabia que sentía al ver como aquellos acomodados intentaban defender sus privilegios a pesar de la demás gente. En su mente, escuchaba al maestro decir que se relajara al momento, pues ellos no podían intervenir. Ya habían logrado lo más importante para la todavía en construcción Orden Jedi. Solo podía ver como Bren Hux defendía su postura a capa y espada. No tenía queja de ello.

\- La planificación completa del sistema económico a manos de la misma cámara política haría que se bajara la dependencia monetaria y por lo tanto, la disolución de vuestro comercio- se le escucho hablar al canciller, muy solemne al lado de su consejero- y es algo que no solo Coruscant necesita, también los planetas menores cuyo sistema económico esta muy por debajo de cumplir las exigencias. Por lo que se someterá a votación

Se escucharon mezclas de aplausos y abucheos que mostraba la polarización de la cámara, por lo que se dio un tiempo de 30 minutos para pensar. Rey pidió tiempo para poder ir a ver al senador. Él accedió solo porque debía hablar con su hermana Leia de lo que estaba pasando. Pudo encontrarlo hablando con uno de los que decía que no a la idea del senador de Kamino, intentando convencerlo de que si se polarizaba, ellos podrían levantarse y luchar contra todos con una insultante facilidad. Pero Hux supo llevar la conversación a su terreno con la reducción de producción con un aumento de alimento básico, sobre todo para Geonosis, algo que irremediablemente escaseaba. Solo cuando termino su conversación con aquel senador, se centro en la padawan.

\- Eres muy bueno en las conversaciones políticas, Bren- alago ella- a pesar que hayan intentado desacreditarlo con lo de su padre

\- Por lo menos habéis logrado lo vuestro, mi querida Rey. Y ha sido muy reconfortante saber que estabas en esta sesión... con el maestro, claro

\- Nunca pensé que iba a verte nervioso, Hux- aquella frase burlona era de Ben. Había llegado con Leia, que estaba al lado del maestro, bastante tranquilos a pesar de la situación de la cámara. Rodeo con un brazo a la chica- ¿Me has echado de menos, _Reineta_?

\- No, _Benny_ \- dijo quitando de encima el brazo de Solo- Maestro, es la hora de regresar

\- Dejame disfrutar un poco más de este momento. Al lugar a donde vamos solo hay amargados y estúpidos políticos

Rey solo supo reir. No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

\- Espera... ¿Qué haceis aquí?- preguntó Rey al hijo de la general

\- Luego vamos a hablar con unos colaboradores. Además, creemos que algo malo va a pasar

* * *

 _Tendría que hacer ya el sorteo de la pareja de Rey..._


	4. Chapter 4

\- El mundo de la política es un coñazo- comentó a su madre un molesto Ben solo cuando entraron en una sala con algunos senadores que ayudaban a la resistencia. Para más inri, estaba Bren Hux, hablando como si nada con Rey- No se como sobreviviste a él, madre

\- Siendo espía- le dijo como si nada antes de tomar asiento

La reunión entre ellos iba a ser algo rápido e indoloro, pues una vez más la reunión había concluido con un "se terminará de discutir mañana". De nuevo, no había ningún acuerdo y eso había enfurecido a más de uno, sobre todo a aquellos que estaban de parte de la resistencia. Leia Organa era clara con sus aliados: la Resistencia no iba a ser un arma de la democracia. Ellos ayudaban como podían en aquellos planetas donde la incertidumbre de la situación política los estaban matando. Les pedía que mantuvieran el animo y los apoyos porque eran los únicos que relamente estaban haciendo algo.

\- No podemos mover al canciller de Coruscant. Esta de parte de la idea de Kamino y puede ser beneficioso para todos

Aquellas palabras eran de Freya Evaan, la senadora y una de las participantes del ambicioso proyecto de recrear las costumbres de Alderaan en una luna con climas semejantes al mundo destruido. En el, se concentraban refugiados de la guerra, los pocos supervivientes del planeta que no estuvieron cuando ocurrió el desastre y algunos sistemas que ayudaban monetariamente para que el proyecto no se derrumbara. Al estar en una fase muy primaria y al presentar algunos errores como aquellos refugiados que querían parte del territorio para recrear lo que la guerra había destruido de sus sistemas natales, estaba siendo algo que necesitaba apoyo casi del virrey del comercio y al ser tan dependiente, mucha gente quería que se dejara. Organa, en un deber moral, decidió ayudar con lo que podía, sin abusar de su poder como general, pero no era suficiente y algunos del proyecto querían convencer a todos de hacer trato con el virrey, aunque fuera condenar a una deuda casi eterna por los intereses crueles que daba. Si decían que si al plan de Kamino, estaba claro que les iba a ayudar. Era una pequeña puerta pero Freya y algunos colaboradores confiaban en él.

\- Aunque Kamino tenga razón, hay algo que no me gusta: todo el poder que tendría concentrado Coruscant- dijo Hux bastante serio- Es verdad lo de los beneficios para todos, pero el lado negativo hasta asusta. ¿Si llega un tirano?

\- Para eso habría que dejarse llevar por las mociones de censura y las comisiones anti-corrupición. Solo habría que endurecer las leyes- La convicción de Freya ante el asunto había cambiado de opinión a la senadora Thoreen Anya. Su sistema sobrevivía por el contrabando que llevaban los jedi y la resistencia- Necesitamos esos medios casi tanto como Naboo, el proyecto de Alderaan y otros sistemas. Si la Federación no se hubiera opuesto a tantas cosas con el poder comercial o la burocracia no hubiera sido tan lenta después de la toma de Coruscant...

\- No te hundas en las lamentaciones, Anya- Intentó animar el senador Juri Benoit. A diferencia de los demás, su sistema era un lugar que explotaba los recursos naturales para dar energia, tenía una economía sólida con la que poder costear otros materiales externos. Pero a veces el sistema era demasiado abusivo y como persona recta y ex militar, sabía que debía estar tomando parte en aquella reunión- Nunca es tarde para intentar retomar el buen camino anterior a la caída. Solo necesitamos más apoyos y ampliar el significado de "unidad" contra "interés personal".

\- ¡Eso es!- Hux casi saltó de su sitio- Ya se que proponer para que el plan de Kamino sea más justo. Solo necesitamos un sistema más en esta sala

Por un momento, explicó la idea que había tenido el senador. Con detalles y pausas para que todos los presentes, sorprendidos por la facilidad de planificación. Dieron por terminada aquella conversación y Rey se despidió de Bren antes de seguir a Leia y Ben. Estaba claro que al hijo de leia le desagradaba el senador, pero ella no terminaba de entender porque si era una excelente persona. Intentó sacar conversación, pero Leia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ben Solo y Rey tenían una relación algo complicada. A veces parecían amigos de toda la vida, en otra se odiaban sin ningún disimulo y a veces era algo realmente indescriptible, como si hubiera una tensión. Igualmente, accedió a llevarla al templo jedi para seguir con su entrenamiento. Ella siempre le decía que prefería volar con Poe, pues sus arriesgadas maniobras eran más emocionantes. Eso le dejaba aun más celoso. Durante el viaje, Rey sentía algo mediante la fuerza que no encajaba en la nave, pero Ben le daba evasibas despotricando de que tan aburrido había estado en aquella reunión.

\- ¿Que has escondido en la nave?- preguntó ella antes de aterrizar, dejando a Ben sin saber que excusa dar- La verdad, Solo

\- Un Ewok en uno de los compartimentos secretos. No se lo digas a nadie, es una sorpresa

\- No se como consigues sorprenderme, pero lo haces.

\- Eso es bueno, Reineta

Los dos se miraron en un momento. Lo habían sentido. Eran muy malas noticias


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric y Percival Ciro eran dos compañeros gemelos difícil de manejar. Finn simplemente los odiaba por esa actitud arrogante que habían cogido nada más terminar el entrenamiento de soldados. A diferencia de ellos, Finn había adoptado una actitud más recta y creía firmemente en su causa: luchar por la república. Había sido difícil dejar las "comodidades" de su planeta natal para enrolarse, pero ver las desgracias que acosaban la vuelta de la paz y la democracia habían logrado sacar su héroe interior.

Realmente, el poco héroe porque no había hecho ninguna misión importante.

Soldados rasos como él solo servían para mantener a raya el transporte de la comida a la "luna proyecto" (como solía llamar a ese Alderaan). No podía negar que admiraba mucho más el trabajo de la Resistencia que el del propio ejercito, pues eran mucho más activos en la lucha. No era ningún misterio que los soldados estaban cada día más indignados por no saltar a la acción. Una gran mayoría habían pasado a ser reservas y con ello empezado una vida civil solo para poder aliviar la verdadera carga que era el ejercito entero.

\- Venga, Percival, deja eso- no podía entender como a veces, sus compañeros, podían robar la comida que más necesitaban los supervivientes

\- No seas aburrido, Finnick. Somos... ¡A cubierto!

Aquel grito llegó demasiado tarde. Finn se cubrió en el suelo y pudo ver, impotente, como ese gemelo Ciro caía abatido por aquella nave enemiga y alrededor suyo todas las provisiones de armas y comida que habían quedado fuera. Tuvo que retener a su hermano Cedric, que intentaba por todos los medios salvar a su hermano. Finn miró al cielo como pudo para poder ver aquella nave. Podía distinguir ese tipo de naves en cualquier lado.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de hombres armados de la resistencia y tropas de apoyo. Habían más heridos y se necesitaba con urgencia más droides médicos, pero simplemente no llegaban y aquello despertaba en Finn y Cedric una gran indignación. Pero no sabían realmente de quien era la culpa. Ellos solo sabían de la poca información que les habían pasado, que tendrían que dar explicaciones al capitán que encontraran, pero no había nadie.

\- ¿estáis bien?

Era la primera vez que una civil preguntaba por ellos dos. Finn nunca había visto una chica así, con tres moños y un arma colgado del cinturón (con ver aquello supo de inmediato que debía ser jedi). Cedric intentó hablar, pero todavía seguía muy conmocionado, por lo que Finn intentó tomar la palabra lo mejor posible.

\- Mi compañero ha caído por culpa de una nave que ha disparado contra las provisiones y este es su hermano, necesita asistencia psicológica

\- Llamaré a la Capitana Phasma y a Solo a ver si pueden ayudaros. ¿Sabes que nave ha atacado?

\- Si- respondió muy seguro- Soy Finn y el Cedric. Tenemos aquí nuestros números de identificación

\- Rey- se presentó ella. Ella se apartó para pedir ayuda por el comunicador. Aun había mucho movimiento y confusión, por lo que cada una de las personas a las que había pedido la asisencia tardó en llegar.

Finn y su compañero, después de ser atendidos y explicar a aquella resistencia lo que había pasado, recibió la notificación de la Nueva República para aparecer frente al senado y explicar todo. No se sentía capaz, pero al ver que aquella chica jedi (esa arma colgando era la clara señal) lo animaba y como se llevaban el cadaver de su amigo Percival, accedió de inmediato.

Dado el nivel de urgencia, Leia autorizó que se adelantaran a Coruscant con el Halcón Milenario. Rey tuvo miedo a que se descubriera el Ewok que transportaba Ben (quien no le había desvelado a quien iba dirigida semejante sorpresa) pero gracias a aquellos lugares "secretos" no los habían descubierto. Freya Evaan había pedido de urgencia que el suceso fuera sabido por todo el mundo y tema a tratar con un nivel prioritario. Finn y Cedric no sabían nada de que estaban hablado, no tenía ni idea de los protocolos civiles, pues el tribunal del ejercito era muy diferente. Finn decidió hablar por los dos de lo que había pasado, tal como podía recordar. Los senadores o representantes de cada sistema reaccionaron de una forma que no se esperaban.

\- Se exactamente que he visto y era una nave de comercio de la Federación Elysium.- insistió el soldado Finnick una vez más al escuchar como los representantes de ese sistema daban la espalda y negaba todo- El mismo que todos los días deja un 10% del donativo total de materiales primarios

Aquel atentado había movido de posición a bastantes sistemas y el honor e integridad de Elysium estaba entre dicho. El virrey de comercio defendía a capa y espada que, seguramente algunos separatistas o rezagados del imperio habían robado esa nave para hacer semejante acción. Freya Evaan pedia justicia para todos aquellos que habían participado en esa barbarie, que cada uno de ellos dieran lo que se había perdido. Necesitan sacar algo pero su forma brusca de hablar dejaba mucho que desear para bastantes representantes. Para sorpresa de muchos, el senador Hux no había dicho nada, seguía en su posición escuchando todo. Rey, en calidad de testigo, esperaba su turno para declarar. Oficialmente, odiaba aquellos cubículos flotantes, más. Si flotaban tanto y de aquella forma. Eran como una mala chalupa del maestro Skywalker .

\- Dejen de defender lo indefendible ustedes dos- estalló Freya- y paguen todo el daño que han hecho

\- No vamos a admitir algo que no hemos hecho, Evaan. ¿De verdad están creyendo la palabra de ese soldado?

\- Si- contestó de inmediato Rey, sin dudarlo por un solo segundo

Se dio un receso por toda la tensión acumulada. Finn no podía estar más indignado: ¿podían dudar de él si había visto morir a su compañero? Rey intentó ser amable con él, pero era muy dificil en su estado. Lo llevo con Hux y Ben, quienes ya estaban hablando con Freya y Juri. El resto de las personas que apoyaban a la resistencia estaban hablando con aquellos representantes que dudaban de la palabra de los soldados.

\- Senadores- saludaron de forma militar Cedric y Finn

\- Aquí no hace falta- dijo Rey con una sonrisa.- Estos senadores dan apoyos a la Resistencia. Bren, ha sido raro no oirte quejar

\- Porque todo esto es raro- dijo Ben, sorprendiendo a Rey

\- Por una vez el sinvergüenza de Solo y yo estamos de acuerdo- dijo Hux bastante serio- No creo que solo sea por puro comercio

* * *

 _Recomiendo la película Elysium. A mi, por lo menos, me gustó. (la canción ya no tanto). Tenía que meter ya a Finn, por dios. Fanfiction esta loco  
_


	6. Chapter 6

La tensión en aquella nueva republica era cada vez mayor y se temía otro conflicto por lo ocurrido en aquella área de proyecto. Ante todo aquello, Cedric Ciro sentía que la muerte de su hermano no estaba siendo vengada, más bien burlada, por lo que había dejado el ejercito para unirse a las filas de la resistencia con la ayuda de la general Leia Organa e intentaba sumar a su causa a Finn, quien solo se convenció con la ayuda de Rey. Finalmente, se hicieron buenos amigos.

\- Os va a encantar La Resistencia- Rey les montó un pequeño tour con Jessika y Poe. No iban a ser parte de los pilotos, ellos no habían tenido esa preparación, pero estaban dispuestos a ser parte de la ayuda en tierra- Pero estaréis muy ocupados al inicio

\- ¡No les diga eso todavía!- Jessika intervino una vez más- Así los espantas

\- Antes lo hacen por tus gritos- bromeó Poe acompañado de pitidos de BB-8- Anima esa cara, Ciro, tu hermano estaría orgulloso- intentó consolarlo al ver su cara de pura pena- Aquí si que vais a conocer la verdadera acción, chicos.

\- ¿Cómo siguen los juicios?- preguntó Cedric finalmente.

\- Mal- reconoció finalmente Rey- Pero Bren Hux y Freya Evaan han evitado que acabe en manos de un comité que los cobardes querían...

\- ¡No es suficiente!- Ciro estaba muy indignado- A esos malditos políticos no les importa nada los civiles

\- No todos los políticos son malos- le dijo Rey, haciendo que Jessika y Poe se rieran

\- El amor- dijeron los dos a modo de burla

\- ¡Es mi amigo!- respondió bastante molesta

Dejaron la conversación parada al ver el maestro Skywalker se acercaba con la capitana Phasma y la general Organa. Por su rostro de seriedad, sabían que la charla que habían tenido fue demasiado seria. Rey se despidió de sus amigos y salió con el maestro. Debían entrenar, no podía descuidar su entrenamiento.

Durante unos días, Rey se vio totalmente aislada de todo el mundo. Se centro exclusivamente en las enseñanzas de su maestro para ser mejor padawn, No podía negar que tuvo sus momentos de debilidad, pensando en cada uno de ellos: Hux con la política, Ben y sus contrabandos, Finn con Poe, Jessika y Phasma arriesgando sus vidas en cada misión. La preocupaban y eso podía conducirla al lado oscuro. No le gustaba nada. Y más que, en los últimos momentos antes de volver a la lucha enviada por el propio maestro, dejara de pensar en una persona. Sus sentidos se adormecían solo de pensar que iban a volver a verse frente a frente.

\- ¡Mirad quien se ha acordado de nosotros: la padawan Rey!- anunció Poe su entrada, logrando un nada agradable golpe de ella- También te he echado de menos, pero te has perdido demasiadas cosas en tu ausencia. Finn estará muy contento de que hayas venido por fin.

\- ¿Ya te ha dicho Leia para que estoy aquí? Porque a mi el maestro solo me ha dicho escoltar a alguien.

\- Claro. Es que algunos senadores ya están aquí. Vas a estar con Hux. Y te tiene que poner al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado.

Lo espero en el hangar y al ver que iba con un Freya bastante seria, podía imaginar por donde iban los tiros.


	7. Chapter 7

_Feliz Star Wars Day~_

* * *

A cada cosa que el senador Bren Hux le iba contando, sintió una gran indignación. La rabia iba apoderándose de ella, un odio muy grande hacia ese sistema incompleto. Él también se mostraba muy molesto con todo, y si requería de escolta era por seguir en su misma posición.

\- Por lo menos me alegro que mi vida esté en tus manos, mi querida Rey- dejó caer intentando liberar toda la tensión que se había formado. Pero eso no tranquilizo a la joven, podía verse en su mirada, no era la misma- Evaan y Benoit estarán bien, heridos pero bien. No sientas odio

\- Es fácil decirlo, Bren, pero no admitirlo. Los jedis teníamos que haber ayudado en ese momento. Ahora se como se siente Ciro

\- Solo que él, con el odio, no acaba siendo una caballera oscura- matizó él, sorprendiendo a la padawan- Sabes perfectamente que no es un secreto para nadie. Pero olvidemos todo lo negativo, tengo que ir calmado a la nueva reunión.

\- Podrás machacarlos, gran senador- bromeo un poco ella, mostrando esa sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquier incauto- No dejes que esos tantos senadores le den más importancia a la economía que a la gente

\- Claro que no, mi querida Rey

La nave aterrizó bastante lejos por pura seguridad. Un escarabajo amarillo conducido por un droide los llevó hasta el lugar. En la puerta, el maestro, Ben Solo y Leia Organa esperaban bastante serios. Rey intentó mostrarse tan seria como su protegido, pero solo pudo dar una tímida sonrisa ante la situación. El maestro acarició levemente su barba, con una mirada que la joven no supo descifrar, al igual que el gesto de enfado de Ben Solo. Por lo menos la señora Organa la recibió con una animada sonrisa. A un paso lento llegaron a las cámaras donde iba a hospedarse el senador a diferencia del resto. Se podía ver en el rostro de Organa un rostro de nostalgia, mientras que en el de Ben un asco creciente cada vez que Hux y Rey reían por una gracia absurda.

\- Ale, chicos, ya hemos llegado- interrumpió Ben la conversación de mala manera mientras empujo a dentro de la habitación a Hux, haciendo que Rey se molestara con él- Buenas noches, senador

\- Eso ha sido muy grosero, Ben- le reprendió su madre- Hux es uno de los senadores que más aporta a la Resistencia...

\- Ya- interrumpió el molesto- si tan útil quiere ser, en vez de estar hablando con la padawan, tendría que estar descansando para darles caña a los imbéciles del senado

\- A veces eres un completo imbécil, Solo- se quejo ella sin medir las consecuencias.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota por si un queso:**_

 _Universo Alternativo **Lightside** \- Ya está hecho el sorteo~ pero por amor a la sorpresa y respeto al sorteo, no os dejeis llevar por las apariencias pues la pareja se mostrara al final del fic (?)_

* * *

\- Maestro, necesito tu guía- casi suplicó Rey cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la gran sala. Ella se sentó en frente suyo, con un rostro totalmente apenado. El maestro se acarició la barba, deseando escuchar aquello que la tenía de tal forma

\- ¿Qué te atormenta, mi joven padawan?

\- Pesadillas- respondió rápida. Intentó calmarse, pues estaba delante de su maestro y quizás, verla de esa forma, hacía que cambiara de opinión respecto a ella- Desde hace noches unas pesadillas muy fuertes no me dejan dormir. Casi las vivo, no me dejan ni respirar tranquila pensando que un día se pueden hacer realidad

\- ¿De qué son y quien aparece?

\- De muerte...de un ser muy querido, maestro

\- El lado oscuro te está tentando, mi padawan. Si de verdad quieres progresar y no caer, debes aceptar ese hecho que nubla tu mente con naturalidad y seguir tus caminos

\- Pero maestro... Entendido, maestro

Llevaba días sin salir del templo jedi. No era por gusto, era orden de su mismo maestro, quien quería que no solo protegiera a alguien como el senador Hux (amenazado por todas partes por su posición política como sus aliados Benoit o Evaan) o ayudar en la resistencia a Finn y Poe, quería que ella progresara. Y ella lo entendía, por lo que intentaba replicar lo menos posible. Pero echaba de menos a todos sus amigos.

En especial a Bren Hux. Se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos y temía tanto por su vida, que en sus pesadillas él moría sin no lo ayudaba. Por lo que tomó la decisión de darse más prisa a la hora de conocer todo lo que le quedaba para poder marcharse a ver si todo seguía correcto.

Porque la única persona que iba a visitarla era Ben Solo y a veces tenía esa actitud de contrabandista que no le gustaba en absoluto, algo prepotente y altivez que remarcaba como Solo que era. Él solo sabía hablar un poco de lo bueno de sus misiones y se pavoneaba, pero por lo menos le sacaba más de una risa a la padawan.

\- Maestro, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó bastante intrigada mientras lo seguía a la nave. Vio que fuera esperaban Chewbacca y Ben. Seguro que dentro esperaba Han- ¿Y mi entrenamiento?

\- Tenemos que ir al senado y luego irás con la general Organa para ayudar en el proyecto de Alderaan

Intentó mantenerse tranquila para no delatar sus sentimientos. Estaba entre nerviosa y ansiosa por ver a sus amigos, en especial a Bren y ver si sus pesadillas no se habían cumplido. El viaje en si fue un poco aburrido, ni los Solo comentaban (era de sobra sabido que a ellos no les gustaba ese mundo) de lo serios que estaban. Agradeció muchísimo llegar al lado de su amigo senador y charlar de forma desenfadada a pesar de tener al lado de Ben muy molesto sin causa. No dejo que eso cambiara el buen momento que estaba pasando con el senador. Le hubiera gustado pasar un breve tiempo los dos solos, no lo iba a negar, pero siempre estaban acompañados por ese contrabandista.

\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó ella mientras iban los tres al hangar

\- Tengo que hablar con Evaan, así que si- sonrió para ella, haciendo que ella sonriera de vuelta. Ben tosió rompiendo el buen momento- Pero estaré poco, pues tendré que volver para hablar con el representante de Yokkan. Esta dispuesto a apoyar la propuesta por buscar la paz pero ahora esta de viaje.

\- Nada de politiqueos en el Halcón- puso como norma Ben bastante molesto. Puso un brazo sobre la chica- además, tu vas a ser dentro de poco caballera, no deberías meterte en esos rollos

\- Y tu pesas- le dijo intentando quitarse su brazo de encima- Mi "querido" contrabandista, a veces eres un misterio.

Todo el camino fue un poco tenso y ella no terminaba de comprender las razones. Intentó sacar una conversación amistosa tanto con Leia como Hux, pero nunca terminaba de cuajar todo. Nada más aterrizar en el proyecto de Alderaan, quedó totalmente sorprendida. Solo habían unas pocas construcciones terminadas, habían grandes hoyos por el ataque y la naturaleza del lugar se veía hermoso. Ben le dio un suave golpe para que reaccionara y los siguió hasta el edificio central. Era un enorme palacio con cúpula en la que, de los pisos superiores, sobresalían balcones. Nada más escuchar sus tareas, puso empeño para poder terminar cuanto antes, aunque fueran un poco pesadas. Interrumpió una de ellas al ver al senador llegar. Tenía una sonrisa que significaban buenas noticias.

\- ¿Buenas noticias, Bren?- le preguntó a pesar de esa pista que delataba la respuesta

\- Claro, Coruscant por fin ha mandado más ayuda, podrán terminar de arreglarlo todo. Pero ahora me tengo que marchar, ya sabes...solo espero llegar a tiempo.

\- Di que estas relativamente cerca y con Ben de...

\- Solo se queda. Me lleva uno de los pilotos de confianza de Evaan.

\- Que pena. A penas hemos estado juntos y no...

\- Rey, te quería decir algo importante antes de marcharme- interrumpió su frase- Eres una de las personas que más aprecio

\- Tu sabes que yo también- dijo ella un poco sonrojada a la par de decepcionada

\- Pero no en ese plano amistoso...- por primera vez, el gran senador Bren Hux, defensor de la paz, quien se enfrentó a todo con esa actitud digna de envidiar y no tenía miedo, por primera vez se mostraba nervioso. Y para Rey, eso rozaba lo adorable.- Uno romántico

Ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, para su sorpresa

\- Yo también te quiero, Bren


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota por si un queso:**_

 _Universo Alternativo **Lightside** \- Ya está hecho el sorteo~ pero por amor a la sorpresa y respeto al sorteo, no os dejeis llevar por las apariencias pues la pareja se mostrara al final del fic (?)_

* * *

\- ¡Rey!- se escuchó un grito de Ben que los hizo separarse de inmediato. Este se acercó a ellos con cara de muy mal caracter- ¡Al trabajo! Y tu marchate ya, senador

El senador se despidió con un simple "adiós" muy seco y se marcho sin mirar al enfadado Solo. Ella si que estaba realmente enfadada. Por fin había pasado, había liberado un sentimiento que no creía que podría tanto por miedo como por el credo. Era real y podía notar como latía fuerte ese sentimiento en el pecho. Pero tenía al estúpido de Ben Solo en medio, recordandole que tenía que trabajar. No sabía el porque de su cara de enfado, pues no creía haber tardado tanto en esa pausa para hablar con Hux.

\- Deberías alejarte de los políticos. Son manipuladores y tramposos

\- No hables así de Bren. Él es honrado, trabajador...

\- ¿Segura? ¿No lo estarás diciendo porque te has embobado por su demagogia barata y su palabrería?

\- ¡Cállate! Él no es como los demás políticos, él cree en la democracia y es...

\- La persona que puede apartarte de tu camino como jedi. ¿Qué pensaría mi tío, osea, tu maestro?- esa pregunta la dejó totalmente chocada. Le hizo recordar una vez más su posición como padawan y todos los planes que tenían para ella una vez nombrada caballera. Ella tenía un gran talento, y por ese sentimiento podía fastidiarla- No le diré nada de lo que he visto a mi tío si te alejas de él

\- No puedes chantajearme con esas, Ben

\- Es por tu bien. Siempre puedes renunciar a todo- le propuso bastante tranquilo, como si ese peso de responsabilidades y trabajo ya hecho no costara nada- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tiene que haber otro camino. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- Tienes que aprender a dejar ir las cosas Rey, es por tu bien, Padawan. Decide algo o hago que el maestro Skywalker lo haga

Rey no lo veía ide igual manera. No veía el porque de escoger blanco o negro. Igualmente, le daba rabia admitir que ese estúpido de Ben tuviera razón. Mientras realizaba las tareas y las meditaciones busco una respuesta. Intentó comparar el lado positivo y negativo de cada cosa. Era demasiado dificil. Todo lo que sentía no era comparable a todo lo que tenía en su vida por delante con la fuerza de su parte. Necesitaba hablar con él antes de escoger algo. Le debía tanto al maestro que quizás era a él a quien le debía una mínima explicación, pero le daba miedo su reacción. Si miraba en todo el pasado, sabía que los sentimientos harían que se moviera a un lado oscuro y tenebroso que la iba no solo a consumir, también a la galaxia. Pero deseaba abandonarse en esos sentimientos que Bren Hux le había recordado que tenía. Se dio tanta prisa como pudo para que Ben pudiera llevarla de vuelta a la capital, por mucho no lo viera con buenos ojos. Por alguna extraña razón que escapaba de su comprensión, el contrabandista estaba enfadado con ella.

\- ¿Maestro?- se quedó sorprendida al ver tanto al maestro y a la General Organa bastante serios

\- Lo siento Rey, pero tengo que cambiar las cosas contigo para que no arruines la vida de nadie

\- Maestro, por favor, escuche...- pero le dio un tirón de fuerza para que se pusiera a su lado, contra su voluntad

\- No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero no podemos dejar que la historia se repita


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota por si un queso:**_

 _Universo Alternativo **Lightside** \- Ya está hecho el sorteo~ pero por amor a la sorpresa y respeto al sorteo, no os dejeis llevar por las apariencias pues la pareja se mostrara al final del fic (?)_

* * *

 ** _Tiempo después...  
_**

Finalmente se terminó de construir esa tan ansiada nueva constitución. Con los esfuerzos de los representantes que si querían una auténtica paz, sin armas, se pudo fraccionar ese problemático sector económico y un plan de integración para los soldados y sobre todo una burocracia mucho mejor al anterior. Esa nueva democracia se veía como si el imperio, la guerra y las traiciones nunca hubieran existido.

Era algo de lo que el senador Bren Hux estaba completamente orgulloso. Después de defender con uñas y dientes sus ideales, ayudar a la Resistencia con los separatistas y razagados del imperio, logró que su hogar pudiera sentirse orgulloso de tenerlo como representante. Si duda alguna, después de toda la restauración del proyecto de Alderaan, todo había sido más fácil.

Pero Rey no estuvo en ningún momento.

Por lo que le dijo la general Organa, ella y el maestro iban a culminar su entrenamiento, pues el maestro había intuido algo en ella realmente negativo, por lo que le hacía falta ese viaje por muy de improvisto que fuera, sin avisar a nadie. Quiso entenderlo, repitió sobre si mismo que era algo que Rey debía seguir y que los caminos de un Jedi no tenían que volver a cruzarse en los caminos de un senador.

No podía negar que seguía doliendo igual, por mucho que no lo aparentaba, al igual que su suerte de poder declararse antes de que se marchara. Solo aliviaba un... ¿12%? saber que estaría cogiendo el camino correcto para su futuro. Sin duda, ese camino la alejaba horriblemente de ella, pero por lo menos no repetiría una historia y ella estaría bien.

\- Leia Organa, Nova Phasma- las saludó cordialmente. Aun le costaba hacerse a la idea que la Resistencia había dado "la pausa" al ver que las armas directamente habían dejado de fabricarse por el bien de la galaxia. Nova, una de las amigas de Rey, se había vuelto escolta al ver la imposible parada de mercenarios, un fenómeno que ya se sabía que iba a pasar e intentaban controlar. Ella también echaba mucho de menos a Rey, pues como ella misma le dijo "tenía un gran cariño especial por esa muchacha. La única que podía llamarla por su nombre por mucho que no le gustara".- ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

\- Pasábamos para ver como seguía la nueva república. Aun cuesta acostumbrarse que se haya podido instaurar una paz tan buena. Da hasta miedo- le dijo con confianza Phasma

\- Nunca digas eso. Es algo que ha tardado demasiado en darse, pero por fin se esta dando. Ha tardado una generación, pero por fin. ¿por cuanto tiempo estaréis?

\- Poco- contestó Leia con una gran sonrisa- el maestro Skywalker ha confirmado que vuelve con su padawan hecha toda una caballera y ella quiere darnos una gran noticia

La extraña reacción de Bren Hux delato sus sentimientos por la pequeña Rey una vez más. Su sorpresa no paso desapercibida para ninguna de las dos, cosa que molesto a Nova Phasma. La guardia se dio cuenta de que ella lo sabía al ver la tranquilidad en la que estaba su protegida, molestandose pues creía tener su completa confianza, pero no era el caso. Leia se guardaba sus secretos, y Hux había adivinado con gran facilidad que ella si supo de Rey y simplemente lo mentía por razón desconocida.

\- ¿Qué pasó realmente, Organa?- se atrevió a preguntar con un tono fuera de lo común en el senador

\- No fue Ben, si te lo preguntas. Hay cosas que simplemente se sientan con la fuerza, por mucho que no quieras creerme, senador.

Sonaba muy surrealista, pero después de ver todo lo que había visto, realmente no le pareció tan descabellado. Ella lo invitó a ir con ellos, cosa que accedió enseguida. No se sorprendió al ver de piloto a Poe Dameron, pues siempre había sido su mano derecha. Nada más llegar, vio más de una cara conocida, como el Ciro que perdió a su hermano, Finn, algunos senadores que fueron afines a sus ideas desde un principio como Evaan o Benoit. Ver a Ben Solo no le gustó en absoluto, y los sentimientos eran los mismos en él. Esperaban en el hangar la aparición de Rey y Luke bastante nerviosos y ansioso. Cuando llegó, R2D2 fue el primero en bajar, seguido del maestro Luke, que fue recibido por Leia nada más pisar el suelo. La última fue Rey. Se veía más seria, con el cabello suelto y un poco más corto a la par que sus ropas habían cambiado. Esa vez eran más parecidas a las primeras ropas jedi. Se quedó en su sitio, totalmente inmovil. No sabía si debía acercarse a ella después de todo. Ella abrazó a Jessika Pava y Nova Phasma con un tono de nostalgia y alegria. Al verla rodeada de esa gente que había ganado su cariño por ser una chica excelente en muchos sentidos, sintió que realmente no hacía nada ahí. Seguro que se había olvidado de él.

\- Amigos, tengo un algo muy importante que decir- empezó ella, por lo que se acercó un poco para poder escuchar mejor- les tengo que dar mi enhorabuena por lograr que la república brille de paz y su trabajo en conjunto. En serio, chicos, la historia no se ha repetido. Se nota que los verdaderos héroes no llevan ni capa, ni sable laser, por mucho que los jedi hayamos ayudado. Gracias senadores por el trabajo politico, y ex-integrantes de la resistencia. Echaré de menos esas tardes con vuestras naves- se escuchó algunas risas- y siento no haber dado más de mi para ayudaros. Mi gran noticia es que, ya soy caballera, por lo que daré lo mejor de mi dentro de la guardia para ayudaros a mantener la paz, por lo que, a partir de hoy, sere una nómada para mantener la paz haya donde la fuerza me lleve, empezando por Jakku

Todos reaccionaron de distinta manera. El maestro podía verse satisfecho con el resultado, pero Hux notó como ella, definitivamente se había marchado. Sentía que su único consuelo era verla como una sonrisa y una persona tan justa y correcta como él, sin dejarse vencer por el lado oscuro. Se fue alejando lentamente a un escarabajo para poder marcharse de vuelta a la sede, deseando olvidar lo que había visto

\- Hasta que encuentro al gran senador Bren Hux- escuchó una voz detras de ella. Cuando se giró, se sorprendió de verla a ella, la caballera Rey. Llevaba días que no había salido del corazón de la política correcta para intentar llevar ese distanciamiento lo mejor posible

\- Te creía en Jakku

\- Tenía que reportarme y había visto a Benoit. Me ha dicho que, desde el mismo día que regrese y me dijo que estabas aquí- se explicó ella y se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse en una de ls sillas de Hux sin ser invitada, aunque él lo tomo un poco de risa- ¿Por qué no te quedaste? Te vi y pensé...

\- Nada de trucos mentales, jedi- la advirtió con una sonrisa, quitando toda seriedad- No podía quedarme. Ni siquiera terminé de entender como es que desapareciste de la noche a la mañana

\- Después de que Ben nos descubriera, me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti, se lo contaba al maestro porque estaba mal sentir eso. No podía jugar a dos bandas como hizo Anakin en su día. Y el día que había terminado los trabajos en el proyecto, le pedí a Ben que me llevara a verte porque quería comentarte mi idea de dejar mi entrenamiento y ser una civil más. Pero el maestro lo descubrió porque no protegí bien mi mente y por los celos de Ben, hasta Leia se enteró. Como la fuerza tiene grandes planes para mi, hemos estado todo este tiempo apartados de todo, Ha sido una experiencia que ha fortalecido mi fe en lo correcto, aunque no haya podido olvidar esto que siento por ti. ¿Tu lo sigues sintiendo, Bren?

\- Sabes que si- fue lo único que pudo responder. Tenía un montón de palabras atoradas en la garganta y quería liberarlas, dejar de ser el senador Hux por un momento y simplemente "Bren". Pero no. Debía pensar en ella, en ese futuro que la fuerza tenía para ella. No podía ser su ancla en todo ese viaje

\- Al verte, pensé en cambiar por completo y simplemente abandonarme a lo que siento. ¿Debería?

El brillo de sus ojos hizo que flaqueara un momento, pero sacó esa persona recta que tenía dentro, por mucho que doliera.

\- ¿Y ser una presa fácil para el lado oscuro? No, Rey. Lo correcto sería que yo siguiera siendo ese político incapaz de hacer algo en contra de la Nueva República y tu esa caballera mensajera de la paz. A veces, nuestros sentimientos tienen que ser olvidados, y más en tu caso.

Ella se levantó solo para inclinarse en frente suyo. El mismo senador acortó las distancias para formar un suave beso. El primero y de despedida, el sello y el broche de cierre. Ambos sabían que no podían sentir eso por nadie más, por lo que, en un corto tiempo, disfrutaron de ese corto beso.

\- ¿Cuándo volveras a Coruscant?- preguntó antes de que abriera la puerta

\- Espero que pronto, aunque sea solo para verte, mi héroe

* * *

 _Iepale~  
_

 _Este es el final. El generador de sorteos manda, iba a ser más largo y con alguna muerte por ahí, pero y que no tengo animos de seguir con nada, cierro el fanfic así._

 _Hasta la queso-próxima~_


End file.
